Okinasai, Sasukekun!
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Memperpanjang waktu tidur di pagi hari menjadi kegiatan yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Apalagi dengan keberadaan seorang gadis Hyuuga dalam pelukannya. Berbagai cara Sasuke lakukan agar aktifitas tidur paginya tetap berjalan. First collab with fuyu-yuki-shiro. Kumpulan fic pendek dengan sudut pandang Sasuke. Review, Minna-chama?


**_O__kinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Warning : Standard applied. Kumpulan fic pendek. Kolaborasi. Dan memiliki keterkaitan dengan fic dengan judul yang sama dari fuyu-yuki-shiro. Setting selalu pagi hari.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

\/

\/

\/

**-{SATU}-**

Pagi ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Sasuke. Padahal, seharusnya Sasuke sudah terbiasa mengingat ia sudah tinggal di sini lebih dari satu bulan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimutnya yang super tebal. Dia berniat melanjutkan tidurnya meski sebenarnya pemuda itu tahu sebentar lagi sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dan itu artinya dia benar-benar tak peduli. Segalanya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara pelan terbata itu? Itu pasti suara Hinata Hyuuga. Anak perempuan dari teman ibunya. Aaa, sepertinya gadis itu dimintai tolong Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, untuk membangunkannya.

Ck, mengganggu saja.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu memanggil Sasuke dengan suara terbatanya lagi. Selain itu ditambah pula sasuke merasakan sebuah sentuhan telapak tangan mungil dibahunya.

Dan, apa itu? Kenapa dia tergagap seperti itu? Apa gadis itu takut padanya? Seingatnya, sejak pertama kali dia bertemu –sekembalinya ia dari luar negeri– gadis itu pun berbicara tergagap padanya. Apa tampang Sasuke begitu menakutkan? Seingatnya tiap ia bertemu gadis tidak ada yang merasa takut padanya. Bahkan saat ia melemparkan tatapan mematikan khas miliknya.

Merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badan dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap setelah itu gadis itu akan diam atau akan lebih baik lagi jika gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar terlepas dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Itu perkiraan Sasuke mengingat sifat Hinata yang menurutnya pemalu. Namun, Sasuke salah karena pada saat itu jugalah Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menghangat.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Suara Hinata yang terbata menunjukkan rasa kekagetannya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Diamlah." Perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke merubah pemikirannya saat ini. Tubuhnya yang sudah merasa hangat tidak mau dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan rasa hangat yang didapatnya pergi dari tubuhnya. Tetapi ketika merasakan gerakan kecil tak nyaman Hinata yang mencoba untuk memberontak, Sasuke segera mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata. Cara yang menurutnya cukup efektif untuk menghentikan gerakan Hinata.

Hm ... sepertinya tidak buruk juga menjadikan Hinata sebagai gulingnya. Selain hangat dan lembut khas perempuan, tubuh Hinata juga menguarkan aroma yang menenangkan baginya. Cocok untuk aroma terapi.

Ah, Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada ibunya nanti untuk hal ini.

**-{SELESAI}-**

\/

\/

\/

**-{DUA}-**

Pagi hari.

Cicit burung terdengar dimana-mana. Menyambut hangatnya sinar mentari yang dengan gagahnya menampakkan kemilaunya. Udara yang sejuk dan menggigit. Awan-awan putih yang berarak bergerak riang di atas langit sana. Serta orang-orang yang mulai bersiap-siap pergi dari rumah untuk memulai aktifitas beragam. Sebuah rutinitas pagi yang tak berubah walau waktu sudah berlalu.

Di sudut kota, di sebuah rumah mungil namun nyaman, seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang cukup unik terlihat masih memejamkan mata menikmati kenyamanan ranjangnya. Raut mukanya yang biasanya berekspresi datar, saat ini berubah. Tidak ada ekspresi seperti itu saat ini. Rasa nyaman tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Dan hanya sekali lihatpun semua orang akan tahu bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat.

Harusnya begitu. Tapi penilaian seseorang bisa saja salah, bukan?

Sasuke, nama pemuda yang –seharusnya- masih dalam keadaan terlelap ini sebenarnya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini, menurutnya, sedang ada di dalam kamarnya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Embusan nafas yang terdengar oleh telinga tajamnya membuktikan dugaan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_... "

Panggilan lirih itu menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Disusul kemudian tepukkan sebuah tangan kanan di bahunya yang Sasuke kira penuh keragu-raguan dan takut-takut. "_Okinasai_... " ucapnya lagi.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak memberikan sebuah reaksi. Pemuda itu masih tetap –berpura-pura– tertidur dengan damainya. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ...," kali ini dapat didengarnya volume suara Hinata yang naik hingga satu oktaf dari biasanya.

Tetap. Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi positif.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke merasakan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil di sekitar tempatnya berbaring. Bunyi gesekan di pinggir ranjang dan tegukkan ludah mengawali sebuah cengkraman lembut di bahu Sasuke. setelah itu Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya digoncangkan dengan hati-hati. Cara yang sopan untuk membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, _oki__-_"

Grep.

Huh!

Brukk!

Kini, kedua tangan Sasuke berada di bahu Hinata. Gadis yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Dan kini setengah tubuh gadis itu tepat berada di atas Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya Hinata yang _blushing_menyadari posisi tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang indah, eh, Sasuke?

"Sa-sasu-"

"Diamlah." Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuh Hinata ke arah tubuhnya dan memeluknya seolah Hinata adalah sebuah guling.

"Ta-tapi ... Se-sekolahnya ... " sudut bibir Sasuke naik beberapa mili saat Hinata tergagap. Dan ketika telapak tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata dan menariknya hingga kepala Hinata menghadap kepada dirinya, mata lavender itu melebar menatap mata _onyx_ kelam Sasuke.

Muka Hinata memerah dengan cepat dan mencapai tingkat maksimum.

"Diamlah, sebentar lagi!" Perintah Sasuke dengan suara pelan serta kembali menutup mata.

Tak mempedulikan detak jantung Hinata yang semakin cepat, Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata membawanya ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang bungsu Uchiha ini berhasil membuat Hinata gagal membangunkan ...

**-{SELESAI}-**

\/

\/

\/

**-{TIGA}-**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Panggilan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hinata pagi ini sepertinya sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Dan jaraknya? Terasa lebih jauh.

Tak ada reaksi. Sasuke ingin tahu kenapa pagi ini Hinata melakukan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Suara yang lebih lebih keras dengan jarak yang Sasuke yakin tidak bisa ia capai saat mengulurkan tangannya.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Otak jenius Sasuke tahu sekarang. Hinata mendapatkan alternatif lain untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, apa gadis itu lupa kalau Sasuke tidak pernah membuka matanya walau Hinata sudah mengeluarkan suara sekeras yang pernah ia keluarkan?

Atau, gadis itu punya cara lain?

Sasuke langsung mendapatkan jawabannya ketika punggungnya merasakan sentuhan sebuah benda yang ... cukup kaku ... dan keras?

Apa itu? Jari Hinata tidak mungkin berubah menjadi sekeras kayu.

Aaa ... begitu? Pintar juga gadis ini. Menggunakan bantuan sebuah tongkat dan menggerak-gerakan tongkat itu di punggungnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergerak dikarenakan gaya yang diberikan tongkat itu. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu?

"_Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata menambahkan volume suaranya agak keras tanpa menghentikan gerakan tongkat di punggungnya.

'Huh, kau bermain curang rupanya, Nona!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Berniat menggoda Hinata dan membalas kelakuan tadi, bukannya bangun Sasuke malah menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya ke arah sebaliknya sehingga posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah pintu. Secara otomatis itu berarti menghadap Hinata.

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap.

Lama sekali. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin Hinata melarikan diri setelah melihat wajah Sasuke saat tidur, 'kan? Sasuke masih merasakan keberadaannya di kamar ini. Tapi kenapa begitu sunyi? Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari dari Hinata.

"Sepertinya, kau terpesona pada wajahku ini, eh, Hinata-_chan_?"

Wajah Hinata memucat ketika mendapati tangan Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Selanjutnya, seperti biasa. Hinata gagal melaksanakan tugasnya di pagi hari.

**-{SELESAI}-**

\/

\/

\/

**-{EMPAT}-**

Kriiiiing.

Reflek tangan kekar itu mematikan dering alarm jam di meja samping ranjang yang cukup menggangunya. Jam 6 pagi. Ah, ini terlalu pagi, pikirnya. Seketika itu pula matanya kembali terpejam, menutup kembali sepasang butiran oniks.

Gagal. Matanya tidak mau terpejam lagi untuk terlelap. Padahal semalam dia tidur lewat tengah malam. Dan pagi ini bangun karena dering alarm yang sukses membuatnya tidak mau tertidur kembali. Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Kesal. Padahal ia masih sangat ingin menikmati kehangatan ranjangnya. Tapi hanya berbaring saja di ranjang tanpa tidur itu cukup tak nyaman.

Ceklek.

"S-s-sas-suke-_kun_?"

Kelereng hitam milik pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu terbuka kembali saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara terbata khas seorang gadis kenalannya. Namun, Sasuke tak berniat membalikkan badan. Dia justru dengan sengaja mempertahankan posisinya dan merasa bersyukur bahwa saat ini ia berbaring dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi pintu. Sebuah ide jahil pun mampir di otaknya. Seringai tipis yang terukir di bibirnya menggambarkan betapa dia senang akan ide tersebut.

"Sas-suke-_kun_? _Okinasai_?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tidak terlalu tergagap seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya gadis itu berhasil membulatkan tekad. Dan, apa katanya tadi? Bangun? Tidak akan pernah. Seringai Sasuke pun semakin melebar saat ini.

Terdengar langkah pelan yang semakin mendekat ke arah ranjang Sasuke. Sudah pasti itu karena Sasuke tidak memberikan respon tadi. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kembali tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya gadis itu lakukan bila dia tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan itu juga adalah harapan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan melaksanakan ide jahilnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tepat sesuai perkiraan dan harapan Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke bisa melihat tangan putih si pemilik suara lembut khas gadis itu dari bawah kelopak matanya yang tak tertutup sempurna. Tangan itu pasti akan memegang bahu Sasuke dan menggoyangkannya. Cara yang biasa gadis itu lakukan sebagai salah satu usahanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak belajar dari pengalaman yang sebelum dan sebelumnya. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke.

Grep.

Dan tangan Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan itu sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuh bahunya.

Brukkk.

"A-a-ah ... "

Seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap panjang bermata layaknya mutiara sukses jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Terima kasih atas sigapnya tangan Sasuke yang menarik tangan Hinata –nama gadis itu- sehingga gadis itu kaget dan tidak dapat menjaga keseimangannya. Tubuh Hinata yang tidak siap akan gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersebut mengakibatkannya jatuh dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi." ucap Sasuke seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata.

Bisa Sasuke lihat wajah Hinata mulai merona. Dan dengan perlahan-lahan rona merah itu memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar jelas di wajah merah Hinata. Juga gerakan kedua mata indahnya yang berkedip berkali-kali. Sesaat sebelum mata itu tak berkedip, menutup secara perlahan.

Sasuke berhasil dengan suksesnya. Tebakan Sasuke selanjutnya –yang juga sudah diperkirakan- Hinata pingsan karena jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar. Bukan, bukannya Sasuke berniat berbuat jahat. Tapi ...

"Kau sendiri yang datang padaku. _Oyasumi_, _Hime_."

... Sasuke hanya ingin kembali tidur dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Walau dengan cara yang cukup licik.

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata mesra setelahnya. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang terganggu bunyi alarm tadi. Dan dengan Hinata di pelukannya, Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya agar bisa terlelap.

**-{SELESAI}-**

\/

\/

\/

**-{LIMA}-**

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, pagi hari di hari Minggu ini Sasuke sudah membuka matanya tanpa terlebih dahulu dibangunkan oleh Hinata. Hawa dingin semakin membuatnya ingin melanjutkan tidur. Tapi tubuhnya belum merasa nyaman dan pada akhirnya bergerak ke sana kemari demi mendapatkan posisi yang sesuai.

Sudah lebih dari lima kali Sasuke bergerak-gerak layaknya orang yang dirundung kegelisahan. Miring ke kiri, kanan, terlentang, bahkan tengkurap belum juga mendapatkan rasa nyaman. Oh, ayolah. Ini hari Minggu dan jam masih menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Sasuke yakin di bawah sana ibunya belum selesai menyiapkan makan pagi. Atau mungkin beliau baru saja pulang dari pasar.

Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya mau tak mau Sasuke harus mencoba cara 'itu'. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, pokoknya Sasuke harus menggunakan cara 'itu'. Demi Minggu paginya hari ini.

-{O}-

Pintu kayu berwarna abu-abu adalah tujuan utama Sasuke. Dan sekarang pintu itu tepat di depan matanya. Salah. Tapi Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu itu. Pintu yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan pagi ini. Tidur nyenyak.

Sasuke membuka pintu abu-abu itu pelan. Bukan bermaksud mengendap-endap. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka mendengar keributan di pagi hari. Walaupun sebenarnya kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat ini berpotensi mendatangkan keributan yang lebih besar lagi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?"

Sasuke yang entah bagaimana caranya, sudah masuk dalam selimut Hinata tanpa Hinata sadari. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang tangan kekarnya melilit perut datar Hinata. Bisa dirasakannya Hinata menegang, kaget.

"S-s-sasuke?" penyakit gagap Hinata kembali.

"Hn."

"S-sudah bangun?" itu pertanyaan bodoh, Hinata.

"Hn."

" ... "

" ... "

"_A-a-ano_, a-aku harus bangun untuk buat sarapan."

"Diamlah. Temani aku saja."

"Tapi-"

"Bukankah kau tadi berniat kembali tidur, eh?"

Percuma saja mengelak, Hinata. Tadi Sasuke sempat melihatmu menaikkan selimut. Dan Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud gerakan itu. Karena itulah Sasuke dengan tanpa pikr panjang menaiki ranjang Hinata dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Sebagai hukuman tidak membangunkanku, kau temani aku tidur. Di sini. Mengerti."

Dan kau harus menambahkan catatan pribadi di agenda pagimu. Baik hari libur atau bukan, ingatlah untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Walau pada akhirnya akan bernasib sama seperti biasanya. Dijadikan guling untuk Sasuke.

**-{SELESAI}-**

\/

\/

\/

**-{ENAM}-**

Genap satu minggu sudah Sasuke melewati rutinitas pagi favoritnya. Benar. Rutinitas pagi yang menjadi favorit dia selama satu minggu ini. Memperpanjang waktu tidur di pagi hari dengan keberadaan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Walau semua diawali dari sebuah keisengan, memang. Keisengan yang berawal dari rasa kesal karena sang _Aniki_ mengalami kecelakaan dan di pagi harinya dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang belum Sasuke kenal dengan baik.

Sasuke sangat mengutuk kakaknya itu karena sehari sebelum hari pertamanya dibangunkan Hinata, ibunya menyeret sang ayah demi mendengar Itachi mengalami kekecelakaan di Suna. Sasuke yang belum lama kembali dari luar negeri akhirnya tidak diikutsertakan menjenguk. Kata ibunya, sih, takut Sasuke jadi sakit karena lagi-lagi harus menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca. Konoha saat ini sedang dingin, Sasuke masih beradaptasi. Dan Suna, selalu panas. Ingat, di Suna banyak gurun pasir.

Sebelumnya Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka kalau keisengan yang dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu akan jadi favoritnya sampai seminggu ini. Bahkan Sasuke berniat ingin membuat rutinitas ini akan terus berlanjut. Tapi sampai saat ini, Sasuke belum menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kira-kira mau pakai alasan apa, ya?

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sasuke masih memperpanjang waktu tidur dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Namun, ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Pagi ini Hinata tidak sampai pingsan. Sasuke bisa mendengar apa yang Hinata bicarakan saat ini. Fufufu ... Sasuke lagi-lagi berpura-pura tidur. Jahat nian engkau ini, Sasuke ...

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_," suara lembut Hinata menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Dari belakang kepala Hinata, Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ sangat susah untuk dibangunkan? Tapi begitu mudahnya menarikku ke dalam pelukan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke masih terdiam. Sengaja membiarkan Hinata mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku awalnya merasa kesal karena Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatku sedikit takut. Apalagi ketika Sasuke-_kun_ seenaknya menarikku ke dalam pelukan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ...," ada jeda sebentar, "... entah kenapa merasa berdebar-debar."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya samar. Kemudian, dapat dirasakannya lengannya mendapat sentuhan dari Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuhnya. Lembut sekali tangannya.

"Besok, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membangunkanmu," kata Hinata lirih. "Harusnya aku senang. Aku bisa menghabiskan pagiku dengan damai. Tapi ..."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang semakin pelan. Dan lengannya, sepertinya bergerak naik?

" ... aku merasa tidak rela."

Apa? Sasuke tidak salah dengar?

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai saat-saat membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, besok aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi,"

Tunggu. Sasuke tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Yang tadi itu ada nada sedih dalam ucapan gadis dalam pelukannya ini, 'kan? Bukan karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pendengarannya terganggu oleh sebab jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat dan menggila? Tapi, itu detak jantungnya, atau detak jantung Hyuuga ini?

Terserahlah. Yang pasti, saat ini Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk persoalannya tadi. Alasan untuk membuat Hyuuga Hinata tetap melaksanakan rutinitas pagi seperti ini. Ehem, membangunkan Sasuke maksudnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu alasan untuk membangunkanku besok?"

"Eh?" reaksi yang sudah Sasuke kira.

"Dan seterusnya?"

Hinata yang gelagapan dapat Sasuke rasakan. Apalagi ketika tangannya beralih memeluknya perut ramping Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun _... kau ... "

Sebelum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke segera memotongnya dengan membisikkan ...

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hime."

... dan Sasuke tidak perlu menunggu jawabannya karena Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang mengangguk sembari memeluk lengannya yang melingkari perut ramping Hinata.

_Well_, Sasuke tarik kembali segala kutukan yang dulu sempat dia layangkan pada sang kakak. Sasuke rela saat Itachi kembali nanti akan dia sambut dengan pelukan yang erat. Hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan. Dan, _Okaasan_, terima kasih telah mengirim Hinata untuk membangunkanku, batinnya.

Mulai besok, hari-hari Sasuke pasti akan menyenangkan.

**-{SELESAI}-**

_Amai Yuki Note_ : Yak. Ini dia fic kolab pertama Amai dengan Puyu-_chan_ a.k.a fuyu-yuki-shiro. Awalnya fic ini terdiri dari beberapa drabble yang Puyu-_chan_ bikin dan dengan seenaknya sendiri menyebarkannya di berbagai tempat yang tidak jelas #Amai dibekukan#. Tapi dengan cara yang sama pula, Amai tanpa seijin Puyu-_chan_ membuat beberapa sekuel dari drabble Puyu-_chan _#Puyu-_chan _jitak Amai#. Jadi, mungkin (pasti) beberapa di antara kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca karya –sebagian- Amai ini merasa familier dg plotnya.

Sesuai kesepakatan antara Amai dan Puyu-_chan_, Amai membuatnya semua dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Sedang Puyu-_chan _membuatnya dari sudut pandang Hinata. Dan ... taraaaaa ... jadilah kumpulan fic pendek ini. Puyu-_chan _berhasil mengumpulkan drabble dan dijadikan satu serta (mau-maunya diperbudak Amai #geplak) di-copas ke PM Amai. Nah, sekarang dipublish di FFn deh dengan penambahan di sana-sini. Jadi, _Minna_, semoga terhibur. Jangan lupa pula untuk meninggalkan jejak yah? #wink#

_Ne_, Puyu-_chan, _Amai seneng bisa collab bareng Puyu-_chan._ #KissHugPuyu-_chan _*tendanged.

P.S. : Fic Amai yang sebelumnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali lho dg drabble ini. Fic itu sudah mendekam lama di lepi Amai. Pas perayaan 400FODNA. = abaikan saja deh.

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
